


Jason and Dick's first kiss

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Beginnings, Death, First Kiss, Funeral, Heart Break, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: really sad and also really sweet and the only DickJason thing I’ve ever done but I like how it turned out





	Jason and Dick's first kiss

‘Maybe I need to scale back the collar’ thought Nightwing as he made the flying leap to the next roof top. He’d been happy with the new outfit when he’d first gotten it with its gold highlights and high collar but now he was questioning if it was the best fit for him. Maybe it was just Gotham, he was back to see Babs and Alfred. Even though he wasn’t speaking to Bruce hadn’t seen him he could feel Batman in every shadow of this city. Dick could always hear Batman’s voice in his head, but he was nowhere near as loud on the west coast. He couldn’t believe that Bruce would just appoint a new Robin without even asking him. It was so like Bruce, to take something that had been Dick’s for 9 years since he was 9 years old, and he acted like it was still his toy and hand it off to some kid. Dick wondered bitterly if Bruce had picked a teenager with black hair because he honestly thought no one would notice the difference. 

As he jumped onto a new building landing without a sound he saw a yellow cape on the other end flapping around. The figure sitting on the edge of the roof was facing away from Dick who smiled to himself ‘well time to meet the replacement’

Jason was feeling more than a little overwhelmed tonight. It was the first time Bruce had let him out on his own as Robin. Nothing major had happened a few muggings of old ladies and one all night liquor store hold up. He wondered if maybe Bruce had some how set it up that way, so no super villains or organized crime would go down tonight. “Penny for your thoughts new kid?” said a voice right next to his ear. Jason jumped and nearly fell off the roof only a strong hand grabbing his collar kept him from going over the edge. He yelped and swung his fist toward his attacker, a blue gloved hand caught his green gloved fist mid swing. Jason found himself nose to nose with a long haired boy in a mask a little older than him. His cheeks started to burn and his brain started to misfire. His very first night out alone and he runs into Nightwing, Jason had watched every piece of footage Batman had of Dick Grayson as Robin. He’d always worried he’d never be good enough to replace Dick, and the very first time they meet Dick got the drop on him. Making it all so much worse was the fact Jason had not expected Nightwing to be this hot up close. The whole thing was one of those horrible nightmares where you realize you’re naked in front of the whole class, but some how even worse. 

Dick smiled, the gears where going so hard in the kid’s head he expected smoke out of his ears. Dropping Jason’s limp hand out of his own he gave a jaunty little wave “hi”. He had to smile even wider and fight back a laugh as the kid turned a number of interesting shades of red before his mouth opened and words started flying out. “Hi, I mean hello, um Nightwing, er Mr. Nightwing, sir. It’s like a total honor to meet you! like totally cool, I’ve heard so much about you. I really hope you don’t mind, me being you know, um Robin now? like you can’t be replaced or anything, I’m just filling in, you ever want it back its yours I wouldn’t mind or anything, I just you know want you to be okay with this? oh and um could you maybe please not tell Bruce you snuck up on me? he’d be so pissed” Dick had thought he wouldn’t like this 16 year old kid wearing his clothes and using his name. However he felt a wave of affection for this boy, reminded him how nervous he’d been when he’d started off as Robin. “Jason” he said clapping an arm over his shoulder “I know you know my name, use it and never call me sir, again, unless you’re into that” given the things that Jason’s face did under his mask Dick’s hunch was right. Jaybird wasn’t straight and was crushing on Dick, useful information to be filed away for latter use, maybe Jason would spy on Bruce for him? “Yeah sorry Dick, I just didn’t want to be too informal, you know in case you were mad about me as Robin?” it came out a question. “You know” Dick said giving Jason a playful squeeze ‘hm, kid’s kinda cute’ “I thought I would be, but seeing you I’m not, you look right in that get up, it’s not me any more, but it is you” 

Once Dick got him talking Jason couldn’t stop. They talked about Alfred’s cooking, how he never seemed to sleep, they talked about Bruce and his moods. They laughed until tears ran now their cheeks, stories about villains and Batman. Every now and again Dick caught Jason looking at him with that look, that hungry look Dick had seen enough to know what Jay wanted. As the night wore on he found he objected less and less. Sure at the end of the summer Dick would be a Freshman in college and Jason a Junior in high school, but it was just 2 years difference. As the sun started to peek between the buildings of Gotham the boys stood. “Thanks for talking to me Dick it makes me feel a lot better about this job and everything” Jason said smiling sheepishly clearly not ready to go. ‘oh what the hell’ Dick leaned down and kissed him, ‘whats the harm in a kiss? I’m only teasing him any ways’

Jason’s toes curled, fireworks went off in his brain and he felt like he was floating. He’d never been kissed before and it felt like he’d been knocked out of his body. Dick’s hand cupping his face felt like fire and the kiss was clearly overloading his brain. Jason would replay it a billion times or more, and while he was sure it had only lasted a few seconds it felt like empires had rose and fallen by the time they broke apart. Nightwing smiled at him and it almost knocked him off his feet “see you around little wing” and honest to God he winked and Jason was rooted to the spot mute while Dick left.

3 months later

“They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old: Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning, We will remember them.” Alfred’s clear voice rang out over the gravesite. The funeral felt pathetically small, Bruce stood like he was made of stone, there were Bruce’s friends, and a small knot of teenagers with a crying girl at their center. Dick hadn’t seen him again. He’d lied to Jason, avoided Gotham and tried to get the kid out of his system, it hadn’t really worked. The others drifted away till it was just the three of them, Bruce, Alfred and him, and this, this grave, this dead boy between them. Bruce looked up from the grave, the coffin at the bottom of the unfilled grave for the first time it took a second for his eyes to focus on Dick. Dick cleared his throat to speak, what he was gonna say ‘sorry’ ‘I have to go’? he didn’t know but Bruce beat him to it “He talked about you”

“what?”

“after you two met, he talked about you a lot, all the time toward the end, when were on that trip. He wrote you a letter, was going to mail it to you when we got back, Alfred?” Alfred pulled a envelope out and handed it to Dick, with that they walked away up the hill toward the manor. Dick stood, looking at the envelope, for a second he thought about not opening it till he got home but he wanted to be close to Jason when he read it. He ripped it open and started reading

Dear Dick,  
First I’d like to thank you for all the kind things you said on the roof. The last few months its really helped knowing you approve of me as Robin. Being Robin is kinda magic isn’t it? Second I guess I’d like to talk about what happened, no I don’t want to talk about it, I just want to see you. Maybe its just wishful thinking, but I think you felt what I did, and yeah I don’t know how it would work, you on the west coast, me on the east coast, and the age thing and Bruce. But I don’t care I just want to see you and see if you feel the way I do  
Your Little Wing.


End file.
